<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akaashi Keiji’s First Tattoo by plvvsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731405">Akaashi Keiji’s First Tattoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvvsh/pseuds/plvvsh'>plvvsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Med Student Akaashi Keiji, Minor Original Character(s), Prompt was sex at work, Tattoo Artist Bokuto Koutarou, Workplace Sex, dont tattoo and fuck at the same time, its unsanitary, it’s just Bokuto’s boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvvsh/pseuds/plvvsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wanted a tattoo, and Bokuto had to be the one to give it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically Bokuto tattoos and fucks Akaashi at the same time. Don’t do this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akaashi Keiji’s First Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kouta, is this really a good idea?" Keiji asked as his fiance pulled him into his studio. Kotarou laughed and closed the door behind them, locking it tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen, Ayumu is out on lunch, I don't have any clients coming in, and it's slow today so we won't have any walk ins." He explained, practically bouncing with excitement. "Besides, this was your idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, over a year ago, when we still lived with Kuroo and Kenma and we were all high." Keiji said cynically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I've had it in my brain since." Kotarou said. He pressed Keiji to the door with his body, giving him a quick kiss. "Besides, you've wanted a tattoo for a while." Shit, it was hard to say no when the pressure of his body weight was in all the right places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm, how long is this tattoo going to take?" Keiji asked as Kouta moved his lips along his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hour. Promise." He murmured. Keiji gently carded his fingers through the black hair at the base of Kotarou's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, fine, let's hurry and get started." Keiji grunted quietly as Kouta nipped his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the best."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kotarou pulled Keiji to the tattoo chair by his hips and nearly threw him into it. Keiji was able to catch himself as Kouta stepped behind him and grabbed his hips hard. Keiji gripped the chair as Kouta leaned over him, working his pants down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All the tattoo stuff is prepped already. Now I just need to prep you." His fiance said with a purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is a horrible idea." Keiji muttered as Kouta pulled his pants down and off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a great idea." Kotarou chuckled. He messed with something behind Keiji. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if you mess up the tattoo?" Keiji asked, turning his head a bit to look behind him. Kouta smiled when their eyes met, and Keiji now saw his fingers were covered in tattoo prep jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I won't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This can't be sanitary." Keiji huffed. Suddenly there were slick fingers against his entrance and all snark he had flew out the window. He could hear the smirk on Kouta's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just be at least a little quiet, cutie." He said, pressing a finger in. "This is a strip mall after all. There's a tax place right next to us." Keiji just grunted in response as his finger worked in and out roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers dug hard into the faux leather of the chair. Kotarou was already moving so fast, though Keiji figured he should be thankful for that. It wasn't like they had a lot of time to do this. A second finger pressed in, and Keiji gasped as Kouta stretched him slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm." Keiji grunted confirmation. He rested his forehead on the head of the chair and breathed out slowly. He was trying not to make any noise, but it proved to be difficult with how good Kouta was making him feel. He gasped audibly and bit his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can let it out a little, you know." Kotarou said, pushing his fingers forward hard enough to knock the breath from Keiji's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck." Keiji whined, pushing his hips back. He breathed gentle moans into the leather beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good boy." Kouta teased. Praise always made Keiji's spine shiver, and that was something his fiance knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"L-let's...keep going, please, please, Kouta." Keiji grimaced internally at the sound of his own broken voice. But Kotarou was amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're eager to get a tattoo, huh?" He asked, crooking his fingers up to push against that sweet spot. Keiji keened forward with a choked gasp, then rocked himself involuntarily back on Kouta's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm eager to get fucked." He whimpered, a neediness in his voice that Kotarou was definitely used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get up, then." He said, pulling his fingers out and tugging Keiji's hips back hard. Keiji slipped on the leather, but caught himself by planting his feet on the floor. Kouta pulled him up all the way and held him tight against his body. Keiji could very clearly feel how hard he was through his jeans, and teasingly ground his ass back against his erection. "Fucking...you little shit." His fiance groaned, planting open mouthed kisses at Keiji's throat. "God, I can't wait to be inside you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then get on the fucking tattoo chair so I can sit on your dick." Keiji growled through harsh breaths as Kouta continued to grind against him. He finally pulled away from Keiji and sat in the tattoo chair. He had started to pull on some gloves when he made eye contact with Keiji, brow raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?" He smirked as Keiji could feel himself heat up, nerves sending a shudder through his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my first tattoo." Keiji muttered, pulling his pants and boxers all the way off. Kotarou laughed and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll take care of you." Keiji nodded and reached forward, fingertips resting on his fiance's belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly began to unbuckle the strap around Kouta's waist, eager to get on with this strange endeavor. He got his fiance's pants and belt completely undone, mouth nearly watering every time his fingertips brushed the hard erection straining the fabric. Kotarou's fingers raked through Keiji's hair as he worked on getting his cock out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gonna suck me off?" He asked with a hum, taking his hand away to put on his other glove. Keiji stroked up his shaft slowly and locked eyes with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to get you wet, don't I?" Keiji asked sheepishly. Kouta smirked down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess you do, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji slowly dragged his tongue up his fiance's dick, making sure to maintain eye contact, just how he liked. Kouta's smirk cracked a little as he held eye contact. He bit his lip and finally looked away, and Keiji used the opportunity to slowly start bobbing his head up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued on for a few minutes, letting spit fall from his lips freely, slicking up his fiance's cock as best as he could. Kouta groaned quietly above him, shifting his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Keiji...so good, baby. Your mouth feels so good, you're doing so well." He grunted quietly. Keiji tried to smirk, but it proved difficult with a thick cock in his mouth. Koutarou always rambled when he was feeling good. Which, Keiji didn't mind in the slightest. Praise made him feel good. "Come on, Keiji, get up here." He breathed out. Keiji pulled off his dick with a pop and looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ready?" He asked, and Kouta nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come up here, sit on my dick." Keiji really didn't need to be told twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up quickly and quickly straddled Kotarou as fast as he could. His fiance chuckled and watched, biting his lip. Keiji was unsteady, thighs shaking. The tattoo chair wasn't very wide, but his fiance was, so there wasn't much space for Keiji's knees. He whimpered lightly in apprehension, but Kouta put his gloved hand on the top of his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Easy, just lower down like you always do." He soothed. "You're not going to fall." Keiji nodded and lined himself up, slowly, carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmn, this is going to hurt, right?" He asked, sinking all the way down in one go. "The...tattoo I mean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's going to be exhilirating." Kouta breathed out, slowly rolling his hips as best he could. "Fuck, how are you always so tight?" Keiji giggled a little and rolled his own hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, I gotta please you...right?" He huffed, continuing his motions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn right." Kotarou grinned and slid his gloved hands up Keiji's sides, under his shirt. The latex felt strange against his skin, it made him squirm, shooting shivers up his spine. "Hey, hold still for a second."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmn, no, you feel good." Keiji let his eyes flutter closed as he continued to move his hips. Kotarou growled and grabbed his hips with a vice grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it." He said lowly, and Keiji froze, instantly obedient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, baby, just let me place the stencil." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned forward, holding the stencil carefully in his hands. Nerves suddenly flooded Keiji's system. He tried not to tremble as his lover slowly placed the stencil on his ribcage. His touch felt like fire against Keiji's skin, causing him to let out the tiniest of whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're fine." Kouta said with a small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel like I'm going to cum already." Keiji whimpered, voice tilting up in pitch. Kouta laughed again as he took the stencil away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a little sensitive today, huh?" He asked, picking up the tattoo gun. "You won't be able to move much while I'm doing this, but--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, fuck, your dick is so deep inside me it doesn't matter." Keiji finished, pulling his shirt completely over his head. He leaned back and rested his hands on Kouta's thighs. "Tattoo me, come on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tattoo gun hummed to life and Keiji tensed. It was louder than he expected, creating a buzz in the space around them. Kouta's free hand on Keiji's right side tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Steady breaths." He said. "It's going to hurt, like a cat scratch." Then the needle touched his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't hurt. Not that badly, anyway. But the vibration is what got to him. He could feel it through his whole body, especially in his core, where Kotarou was still buried deep inside him. His fiance seemed to feel it too, as he took the needle away with a gasp after he'd finished a line. Keiji let out a shaken moan he didn't know he was holding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This...oh fuck." He whined, testing moving his hips in little circles. Kouta nodded and put the needle back on his ribcage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just like that." He breathed. "Good boy, keep moving just...like that." He was focused, but breathless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was already different than usual. Keiji had seen him in the zone before, once, when he did one of Kenma's tattoos. It's the one time he's ever silent, when he's focused on creating art. But now his lips were parted, face flushed, and breath unsteady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji was in worse - or better - shape. His legs were trembling, and he couldn't stop the small whimpers that fell from his lips every time the needle dragged across his skin. He gripped tight on Kouta's legs and moved his hips a little harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kouta..." He whined, pushing his hips down hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah." Kotarou held on to Keiji to still him, at least a little. "Fuck, this is so hard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I-I just...fuck, I need more." Keiji panted. Kouta laughed a little and took the needle away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's hard to resist fucking you." Keiji laughed this time, then gasped as Kouta pressed the needle to him again, in a sensitive spot. He automatically pushed his hips down at the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then hurry up." He gasped. "Please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm almost done, Keiji. Hold still."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't hold that still. He needed the friction. He continued to push his hips hard against Kouta's, feeling his hip bones push against his ass. Kotarou held tighter on him as he finished the last line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kouta, please, please..." Keiji whined as his fiance took the tattoo gun away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, I know, I'm done, I'm done." He gasped finally. He set down the gun and pulled Keiji's hips down hard, holding them with his latex covered hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta reached up and grabbed Keiji's throat hard, pushing him back. Keiji reached out and tried to grab hold of him for support, but then his back smacked against the other side of the tattoo chair and the breath got knocked straight out of his chest. His head hung down over the back so he could see the room, but upside down. Kouta pushed his thigh up and slung his leg over his shoulder. He kept one hand hard around Keiji's throat as he started to thrust forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this what you wanted?" He growled. "Huh? You wanted me to fuck you hard, like I usually do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"F-fuck...!" Keiji gasped, trying to breathe but failing. He tried to cry out as Kouta's hips smacked against his own harder and harder. "C-close...Kou--fuck, I--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're close, huh?" He growled, finally releasing some pressure from Keiji's neck to let him breathe. Keiji coughed and moaned at the same time, making a loud, kind of strange noise. "I'm close too, Keiji, you feel so fucking good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kotarou--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh, fuck, you're okay." Keiji swallowed hard, feeling the bruising in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't-don't pull out..." He gasped, and Kouta's hand found his face. It wasn't exactly a smack, but it was rough, and he held Keiji's cheeks hard afterward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You dirty boy." Kouta laughed. "You want me to cum inside, huh? Fill you up; is that what you want?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, fuck!" Keiji cried, trying to shift his hips. Kotarou groaned as he did, pushing forward extra hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"G-God, Keiji, I'm so...close." He gasped, hips stuttering as he continued. He released Keiji's face and gripped his throat again, choking him out harder than before. Keiji took in a sharp breath, letting his eyes snap open as he thrusted all the way in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta was all the way in when he finally finished, filling him up. Keiji could feel his cock throb deep inside him as he released, filling him up impossibly more. The feeling finally pushed him over the edge. He gasped and arched his back, nearly falling off the chair in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K-Kouta..." He choked, his body trembling as he came hard, gripping at Kotarou's arm. He needed to breathe, but at the same time didn't want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a few more seconds." Kouta said, seeming to enjoy the bright shade of red Keiji's face must be turning. "You know how it's going to feel when I let go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right. As soon as he released his throat it felt like another orgasm crashed into his chest. He cried out and tried to cover his mouth, but Kouta held his hands down. He whined and worked his hips slowly just to work himself through the aftershocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kouta...God, fuck, I..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay?" His fiance asked, slowly pulling out. Keiji winced as he tried to sit up. His side burned, and he went to reach for it, but Kotarou smacked his hand away. "Don't touch it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, get your head up, come on." Kouta said, lifting Keiji up a bit by the back of his neck. Keiji took a few deep breaths and watched his lover as he sprayed a paper towel down with some mysterious liquid. He swiped it down over his fresh tattoo and it felt so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feels great, right?" Kouta laughed. "Huh, this turned out damn good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Keiji laughed back, finally coming back to his senses. "Weird, considering we were fucking the entire time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right? I'm just that good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta helped him up and helped him get his pants back on, after fixing his own. He pulled Keiji over to the standing mirror so he could take a look at the tattoo. He really did do an amazing job. None of the lines were shaky, the entire tattoo was solid, and it even had some nice shading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatcha think?" Kouta asked, putting a bandage over the ink and taping it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you do this? It's amazing." Keiji said, looking at his fiance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, I'm just that good." He pulled Keiji's shirt down over his head and kissed him quickly. "Take the bandage off in 2-6 hours under hot running water. Put Aquafor on it every hour or so." He explained, gently touching any exposed part of Keiji's skin he could. Keiji sighed at the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When will you be home tonight?" He asked, letting his eyes open slowly. Kouta smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Late, probably. Ayumu's probably going to make me clean the shop. And I have to disinfect my chair now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn right you do, love bird." A deep voice interrupted them, causing Keiji to jump. He turned and faced the door, where Kouta's boss, Ayumu, leaned against the doorframe. He spun a key ring around one finger and ran a free hand through his blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ayumu." Kouta said, voice a little shaky. He stuffed his hands in his pockets in a confident manner nonetheless. "You're back early."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not, actually." Ayumu smirked, voice deep and dreamy as ever. "You enjoy your first tattoo, Akaashi?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-uh..." Keiji couldn't find anything to say, he was too embarrassed. He would've just sprinted out the door, but Ayumu was standing there. "Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure you did." He said with a knowing grin. He stood to the side. "I'm afraid your boy needs to get back to work sanitizing his chair." Keiji nodded and quickly walked past Ayumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm, um, I'm sorry." He muttered. Ayumu laughed and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No worries, kiddo, I've done it before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji walked out of the parlor, hearing the playful bickering of Kouta and his boss, coupled by the sound of Ayumu's hand smacking the back of Kotarou's head. He couldn't help but snicker to himself as he got in the car, face still bright red. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! Ayumu is an OC who is Bokuto’s boss and owns the shop. !!</p>
<p>Also hi! I have a Patreon in the works, so if you love what I write consider joining when it releases maybe?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>